


Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by Goneahead



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, alien sea change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: “You're aliens!” Danny tucked and rolled as he hit the rooftop. Drops of blue gooey acid reined down, but the Kevlar was holding. Mostly. “You’re supposed to invade New York!”Superhero AU drabble forOne Million Wordschallenge "D".
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: One Million Words





	Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Superhero AU drabble written for [One Million Words](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for "D" challenge. Sorry not sorry for the title :)
> 
> Gifted to Kaige for all the hard work you do for One Million.

~~+~~

“You're aliens!” Danny tucked and rolled as he hit the rooftop. Drops of blue gooey acid reined down, but the Kevlar was holding. Mostly. “You’re supposed to invade New York!”

He launched three arrows in quick succession. Three alien bat thingies exploded. "Not Jersey! Aliens don’t fuckin’ invade New Jersey!”

The rest of the--flock? pack? swooped lower. He ducked behind an A/C unit just as as they spit more blue goop.

“Acid?” He fired two more water balloon arrows, took out two more aliens. “Seriously?"

Danny eyed the distance to the next building. He let loose an arrow, and ran to the edge of the roof. Jumped. He twisted in mid-air, fired an arrow--and rolled, slamming into a water cistern. 

Crap. He had two water balloon arrows left. And--

A shadow passed overhead.

“Oh fuck me.” Danny glared at the Quinjet. “Not Uncle Sam’s goon squad. Not now."

Of course, that’s when Captain McGarrett landed next to him, in all his star-spangled glory. “Jersey Devil, put down the weapon. The situation's under control--”

He raised his shield in the nick of time, blue goop sizzling as it hit metal.

“Sure it is.” Danny edged around the cistern, fired an arrow. “Either leave, or help me get ET and his buddies to the ocean.”

Captain McGarrett made the same aneurysm-face he sometimes made in TV interviews. “Ocean?”

“This arrow's filled with sea water.” Danny let loose the arrow, and a bat thingie exploded. “Capisce? Ocean. Three blocks, thataway.”

~~+~~


End file.
